A Tale Of Two Sisters
by Applegirl3223
Summary: Rosalie and Helena. Best friends. Sisters. Rosalie ends up a vampire while Helena is kidnapped and put into a forced sleep. The girls are destined to see each other again. Here's hoping the drama stays to a minimum when they do.


**So the premise of the story is that Rosalie is a half blood with a sister. Many years later she's with the Cullens but still wonders what happened to her family. Meanwhile her sister, who had been in a very long sleep, awakens and begins traveling with Nico di Angelo**. **See if you can figure out who their parents are. I leave plenty of clues**

~Prologue ~

Early 1900's…

A blond girl runs around trying to find her sister. She searches the pantry, the kitchen, all of the bedrooms. She even asks the servants where her sister is. Quite a few don't say where while an older one simply smiles and points outside. The girl runs outside happily. She stops in front of the big tree. She looks up, shading her eyes from the sun. Her sister sits on a branch smiling down at her.

"I found you Helena!" Rosalie exclaims. Helena laughs and jumps down. The two are best friends. They look similar with blonde hair and the same colored eyes. However, Helena prefers climbing trees and getting dirty while Rosalie likes putting on pretty dresses and daydreaming about getting married one day. Helena is also more quiet than her sister to a point where sometimes she'll hide behind her.

"Where are my girls?" They hear a male voice call.

"Daddy!" Helena giggles jumping down.

"Over here Daddy!" Rosalie waves a pale arm until the man comes into view. He is tall with curly, blonde hair and bright green eyes. There are crinkles around his eyes from smiling so much. Everyone calls him Sunny because of his personality. He's Helena's father but not Rosalie's. Despite that he treats the older girl as if she were his own. Both run to him. He kneels down with arms open wide. When the girls are in his arms he lifts them up laughing and swinging them around. From the doorway of their home their mother watches. She looks nothing like her girls. They take after their fathers in that aspect. She has jet, black hair that falls in waves down her back. Her skin is pale, her eyes a stormy blue. Her dress is all black, in fact that and gray are the only colors she wears. Most of her neighbors think the family strange. Two daughters with different fathers and on top of that she wasn't even married to the youngest ones'. They would shun her if she weren't so rich.

"It's time for lunch and then you girls have your lessons" She called. They groaned in unison. Sunny set them down and took each one's hand. The happy trio walked inside together.

"Why do you let them do this to you? Defend yourself" Rosalie says as she pulls leafs and twigs out of her sisters' hair in her bedroom. The girls attend a private school for young society ladies. Rosalie is very popular, loved by the boys and hated by the girls. Yet no girl would dare say that to her face. They'd face her wrath. Instead jealous ones torment Helena because she's quiet. She never tells Rosalie who it is causing her tormentors to become more emboldened.

"I don't want you to get involved. If you do…"

"If I do then those 'ladies' will wish they'd never been born. I can make their lives a living hell" It's true. Rosalie and Helena's mother has become quite the socialite. She heads charities, goes to parties, hosts dinners and donates money. Her mysterious past is only talked about in whispers. Rosalie realizes her mother's power and sometimes takes advantage of it while Helena prefers staying out of the spotlight like her father. Sunny never attends any of the events. He travels a lot and when he's home he helps the girls with whatever he can.

"Rosy please. I'll deal with it" Helena says quietly. Rosalie frowns and tosses some of her hair over her shoulder. Before she can reply a maid appears in the doorway.

"My Ladies, your father wishes you downstairs in the sitting room"

"Thank you" Rosalie gestures for the woman to leave then finishes Helena's hair. When it's over she stands back, hands on her hips. "Well you look better than before. Let's go meet Daddy". They hurry out of the room and down the stairs into the sitting room where Sunny sits drinking tea with a beautiful Asian woman. She wears a white kimono with floral prints. Her hair is braided and goes down her back. When she smiles Helena feels at ease. She is one of her favorite people.

"Miss Ami" Helena bows.

"Ahhh Helena. Come here and give me a hug" The woman's voice is calming. Rosalie watches her sister embrace Ami. She for one finds her father's friends strange. He brings them back from trips. They stay weeks at a time then leave. Rosalie tries to avoid them. The only ones she's liked so far are Ray, an Egyptian man who talks very little but loves for the girls to talk to him about anything, and Uncle Apple. Apple isn't his real name nor is he really their uncle but it's what he's called. He's like a son to their father so he sees the girls as his sisters. Seeing as how Ami is neither of these people Rosalie simply bows stiffly then sits next to Sunny.

"I know you two remember Ami from a few months ago. In fact I would like for you girls to spend time with her during the summer" Sunny has a quiet voice like Helena.

"She is Japanese isn't she? I've always wanted to visit Japan" Rosalie is beginning to feel better about her, especially if it means she gets to get out of the country. When they travel out of America it's usually only to Greece.

"You girls have grown much since I last saw you. You will like being with me" Ami smiles. Helena has sat down next to her. "I hear you go frequently to Greece. Do you like it?"

"We do it for Mama" Rosalie explains "She was born there I think"

"That makes sense" She looks at Sunny and the two share a smile. "I will be here for two weeks and would like to see the city. Who wants to show me around?"

"I will!" Helena offers. Ami accepts.

"See you soon" She waves as they leave.

"Daddy who is she? You never told us the last time" Rosalie asks once the front door shuts.

"Amaterasu, Japanese sun goddess" Sunny ruffles her hair which makes her pout then pull away. He doesn't like the young woman Rosalie is becoming and tries much of the time to steer her in the right direction.

"What will going with her accomplish?"

"There is much to learn from her. She is old and wise"

"I'd rather go with someone like Aphrodite. I'm sure she could give me useful tips. Like how to get Royce King to notice me. Too bad you won't introduce us"

"I've told you before, only some of them know of your existence. I want to keep it that way and King…are they the new family in town your mother mentioned?"

"Yes. If I marry good no one will question my children's background like they do me"

"My Flower there is more to life than money and good looks"

"Okay Daddy" Rosalie kisses him on the forehead. He knows she doesn't care. When she's gone he sighs. His eyes lock with a shadow in the corner.

"Beautiful Night" He calls to his lover "What will we do?"

"She will be fine. She'll marry some human and live happily ever after. As a half-blood she will get a better life than many of them. It is our Helena we should worry about" She glides in. when she stops in front of him she takes his hand. "If Zeus finds out you fathered a full blooded goddess…"

"He won't"

"There is no guarantee. And Helena tells me of dreams she has of some man. He is too bright for her to make out facial features but he talks to her. Of what she wouldn't say. I fear it is your father, Hyperion"

"When did she tell you this?"

"Yesterday"

"I will speak to her. If anything should arise Amaterasu is prepared to take the girls. Thank you for both of them" He rubs her hands. She pulls him close and rests her chin on his head.

"We'll protect them. Our girls"

Helena doesn't like it. More specifically she doesn't like him. Royce King just asked Rosalie to marry him at dinner. Their mother is thrilled. Unfortunately their father is away so he can't put a stop to it. Helena watches him twirl Rosalie around the dining room. The servants are clapping. Helena is the only one not happy. She abruptly gets up and walks out of the room to the small garden in the back. It was her favorite spot when she felt upset, especially when the sun was shining. Only the stars were her companions now. She dipped her hand into the pond, making circles and scaring the fish.

"Why can't you be happy for me?" Rosalie asked walking up.

"I won't because you're marrying a horrible person. We've talked about this"

"You're the only one who thinks he's bad"

"Your friends are too afraid to anger you"

"Mama likes him"

"She barely talks to him"

"Why can't you let me have this one thing?" Rosalie snaps "Everything is always about Lena!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We live here because Mama and Daddy wanted you to be hidden from them" She points to the sky "Daddy sends us to that creepy goddess so YOU can be trained. Aunt Selene and Aunt Eos gave YOU gifts. Everyone worries about YOU. I can't even really have Daddy because he's not my father. You even look like him"

"Rosy you know they care about you too" Helena says, "They love us both equally. Are you doing this because of jealousy? Look at me. I'm nowhere near as pretty as you are. You get whatever you want"

"Like I'd be jealous of you. I'm simply pointing out the facts"

"Well here's a fact. Royce is using you to gain more prestige and to have a trophy wife. He doesn't care about you Rosalie!" The sound of a slap rings through the air. Helena touches her cheek.

"All I have to look forward to is marriage and raising a family. Let me have this, please" Tears trail down Rosalie's face. She turns to run back inside the house.

"I think she hates me" Helena whispers to herself.

"She doesn't. She's only confused and hurt. Rosalie wanted you to be happy for her even if the person she's marrying is not the best choice" A man says from the tree next to her. Helena looks up to see Uncle Apple. She has called him that since she learned to talk because pronouncing his real name was too hard for her. Helena climbs the tree to sit on the branch next to him. "Give her time Little Lena, give her time". She nods and rests her head on his shoulder. They watch night sky together.

It was a tortuous week. Not only had her father disappeared but also had Rosalie. Her aunts were searching everywhere for him while Helena and her mother looked in town for Rosalie. Royce and some of his friends were missing as well. They wait in the police station for what seems like hours with the Kings when an officer walks in. He takes his hat off.

"Ma'am we haven't found your daughter but we did find Royce…well what pieces we could find"

"What are you talking about?" She grabs Helena for support.

"We think he, some friends and Rosalie were murdered. Royce was cut into pieces. The three friends with him were…well it seems like they were tortured"

"Outrageous!" Mrs. King shouts, "Are you sure?"

"Ma'am I've never seen anything like it"

"But why would our boy be cut into pieces and the others not?" Mr. King asks. The officer shakes his head.

"We're not sure. Maybe he really angered the killer in someway. Rosalie hasn't been found. According to her friend, Vera Smith, she left to meet up with Royce. I think after they were killed Rosalie was taken somewhere else and killed. We'll keep searching but I wanted to give it to you straight" He looks sadly at Helen and her mother. Mrs. King is in hysterics and has to be carried out. Before following his wife, Mr. King says

"I don't want to believe someone could harm Rosalie. We'll do whatever we can to help find her and bring these killers to justice".

Helena doesn't say anything. Instead she helps her mother leave. The woman is in a state of shock. It's only as they are getting into the car and the sun shines on them that Helena cries. "Daddy where are you?" She asks. Her mother remains silent. When they reach home the chauffeur opens the door for them. They're near the door to the house when a figure dressed in black robes appears in front of them. Everything seems to happen at once. The maid at the door screams. Helena's mother faints. The figure points to Helena who gently lays her mother down and stands over her protectively.

"It is time for you to come with me"The figure says with the slightest trace of an accent "You will make the perfect wife to my Master"

"Stay way from me! Call the police!" She yells to the maid. The chauffeur gets some courage and runs at the figure. His body is pierced with a sword. "No! Andrew!" Before she can reach him she begins to feel sleepy. Her body gets heavier and she falls to the ground. The hooded figure catches her.

"A bad week you are having Nyx" He kicks Helena's mother "You have paid dearly for lying to my Master" He soon disappears with Helena. When Nyx awakens she sees the dead chauffeur and hears the police cars pulling up.

"My Lady are you okay?" One maid asks helping her up. Another keeps crying about 'Lady Helena being kidnapped'. Nyx feels her heart breaking. She's lost everything she cared about.

"I'll never be okay. For I am sure this week is the week my heart was taken from me"


End file.
